Richard E. Grant
Richard E. Grant (1957 - ) Film Deaths *''Warlock'' (1989) [Giles Redferne]: Dies of old age (off-screen) between the past and present timelines; his death is first revealed when Richard and Lori Singer find a grave containing his body (a prosthetic effect) in the present and later occurs after he returns to the past. *''Hudson Hawk (1991)'' [Darwin Mayflower]: Killed in an explosion when the gold-making machine explodes (there is an alternative scene where he's electrocuted by falling power lines, with his body later seen, having been covered in molten gold turning him into a statue). *''The Serpent's Kiss'' (1997) [James Fitzmaurice]: Poisoned when he drinks some wine that had been tampered with by Ewan McGregor. *''The Miracle Maker (2000; animated)'' [John the Baptist]: Beheaded (off-screen) following Anton Lesser's orders. His death is confirmed when Richard's followers inform Jesus (voiced by Ralph Fiennes). *''Tim Burton's Corpse Bride'' (2005; animated) [Barkis Bittern]: Poisoned when he inadvertently drinks the "wine of life"; he immediately transforms into a blue-skinned living corpse, and is eaten alive off screen by the other dead people. *''Logan'' (2017) [Dr. Rice]: Shot in the throat by Hugh Jackman. *''Can You Ever Forgive Me? (2018)'' [Jack Hock]: Dies (off-screen) from AIDS/HIV in 1994. His death is mentioned in the closing credits. *[https://cinemorgue.fandom.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_IX:_The_Rise_of_Skywalker_(2019) Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019)] [Allegiant General Pryde]: Killed in the exposion after John Boyega and Naomi Ackie shoot the control room which cause the ship to explode. TV Deaths *''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' (2002 TV) [Jack Stapleton]: Shot by Ian Hart as Richard is about to shoot Richard Roxburgh. *''Game of Thrones: Blood of My Blood (2016)'' [Izembaro]: In the play within the episode that Maisie Williams is watching, he is shot in the chest in a satiric depiction of Charles Dance's death from the fourth season. (Richard survives the episode in reality) Gallery Lord_Barkis_Bittern's_death.jpeg|Richard E. Grant's animated death in Corpse Bride. Zandar_Rice's_Death.png|Richard E. Grant's (left) death in Logan. Grant, Richard E. Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Grant, Richard E. Grant, Richard E. Grant, Richard E. Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by accidental poisoning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:History Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Tooth Category:Khumba Category:Swazi actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Animated death scenes Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Space Stars Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Game show participants Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:School Stars Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Independent Spirit Awards Winners Category:Hitman's Bodyguard Cast members Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars